All the Way Trough hell
by Dreamer from North
Summary: DISCONTINUED Inu-Yasha and co. kill a monster that takes Sango’s soul with him to hell. Her body, however, still breaths. Miroku have one chance to save her and he takes that chance. A strange dead soul takes him with him to hell to save Sango…
1. Living Body Without Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company.  
  
Symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
I'm a big Inu/kag fan, but I still gave this idea to Miroku and Sango. They deserve it okay. They deserve to get their own romantic story ;)  
  
Chapter 1 Living body with out soul  
  
"Now Sango!" Inu-yasha shout when jumping away from their enemy's reach. In a tree Sango waited for a moment and then threw her big boomerang toward the enemy.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The creature screamed when the bone boomerang cut it's shoulder - or atleast it was ment to be a shoulder. The creature had no actual clear shape. It was dark and had three shining red eyes. This was another creaton of Naraku. They also got paid about this. Miroku had yet again taken the money with out asking the others.  
  
The boomerang returned to Sango's hand and then Kirara came under her and she jumped on the cat demon's back. When she charged with Kirara Miroku came beside them lifting his staff ready to attack.  
  
Sango went to left and miroku to right when a holy arrow hit the creature. The flash blinded the creature as well it took a big part of ti's body. Miroku jumped and hit one of the creature's four eyes when Sango slashed with the boomerang the creature's back  
  
Inu-yasha was croushing beside kagome and shippo on a tree. He waited for Miroku and Sango to go far enough before he would return into the fight. Kagome reached for another arrow even thought she knew she wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
The beast was weekening and when sango and Miroku returned to the tree where Inu-yasha and Kagome were they saw how the hanyo jumped down from the tree. "Be ready for hell" Inu-yasha warned the creature when holding Tetsusaiga over his other shoulder.  
  
The creature turned his two red eyes (the third was distroyed by Miroku) toward Inu-yasha. From it's body was a lot smaller than in the beginning of the fight. Kagome's arrow had distroyed most of it's body.  
  
Suddenly from the dark body that was like jelly came two long tendrils that shot right toward the tree and the people around it. Inu-yasha didn't give it another thought when he slashed with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
A big flash of the powerful katana blinded kagome and Shippo in the tree. They didn't know where the tendril's were now. They heard a scream from Sango and a shout from Miroku from under them.  
  
Miroku blocked the tendril just in time before it fell weak on the ground. He lookeda round and when all the light was gone he saw that Kagome and shippo were all right in the tree. Inu-yasha was standing before the dark pool that was all what was left of the beast.  
  
Then Miroku saw Kirara on the otherside of the tree beside Sango. Who was laing on the ground! Miroku run toward the demon-cat when Inu-yasha turned to lok at them again.  
  
Inu-yasha saw how the other one of the tendrils went right to the spot where Sango was laing. He went beside Miroku who was kneeling beside the woman. His eyes widened on what he saw. The long tendril was in Sango's mouth and the body didn't move at all.  
  
In the tree Kagome saw Sango. "No" she whispered. After a moment she glide down with Shippo who was on her shoulder. She walked toward the others. Miroku was kneeling beside Sango's still body and held his head down. Kirara was trying to push the still body with her nose when Inu-yasha didn't dare to move when standing there.  
  
Kagome felt so uncomfortable in the silence. No one moved. No one talked. Everyone were silent like there would be. Death! The word hit the girl like a lightning. 'She can't be dead' she said in her mind. 'she just can't be! Sango!' She sahked her head frantically when tears started to fall on her cheeks.  
  
Shippo had been brave and quiet cause of Kagome, but now he couldn't hold it any more. Tears started to fall on his cheeks and soon he was beside Sango crying and calling for the woman. On that moment Inu-yasha dared to move again and he turned to look at Kagome who stood still shaking when trying to not to scream.  
  
Miroku didn't move. He was like a statue when kneeling beside Sango's body. His thought had stopped. His eye remined closed even when kirara came to him trying to make sure was he okay. He didn't move. He didn't know what to do.  
  
There was a long silence and all you could hear was Shippo's crying. When listening on that Kagome lost her conrtol and biting her lower lip she started to sniff more powerfully and after a moment she let it out. "This can't be possible!" she screamed going to Sango's body.  
  
Inu-yasha felt bad when seeng Kagome and shippo to cry and Miroku to be like a statue. This was something that shouldn't have happened. Suddenly the creature's body started to fade away and so did the tendril in Sango's mouth.  
  
Inu-yasha's sharp eyes suddenly noticed something very welcome. Sango's chest went up and down. Slowly but sertanly. The hanyo kneeled beside the body not wanting to tell the other before he was sure abut what he thought. He placed his hand on Sango's chest to feel more closly.  
  
He felt what he hoped he would feel. He felt Sango's heart to beat and her chest really did go up and down. "She's alive" he told the others with a smile on his face when the statue-Miroku looked up as well Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Sango?!" Shippo screamed when going above the woman. Inu-yasha took his hand back when also Kagome started to calm down and smile.  
  
"She's alive" the girl said smiling to Miroku. Miroku smiled back and then turned for Sango again. Slowly however his smile disappeared.  
  
"Something is wrong" he said silently and all of them turned for Sango again staring at her hard. "She's not waking up." Miroku fell silent when his eyes were on Sango's closed eyes. He waited. He waited. He waited her to open her eyes.  
  
Time passed, but nothing happened. In the end the companions decided to return to the village where Kaede lived and take Sango's body with him. First thoughts Kagome had that Sango would be in coma. That was a possibility, but these guys didn't know what it was, right?  
  
***at the village***  
  
Kaede had a basket in her hand full of rise when she walked toward her house. Then suddenly she saw something white and red and that couldn't be anything else than Inu-yasha. She turned to look at the direction when weeping Shippo run straight into her arms.  
  
She was shocked when the little kitsune wrapped it's tiny arms around her. She glanced at the others who came silently and having sad faces on them. Kaede wasn't, however, actually sure could you call Inu-yasha's expression sad.  
  
Then she noticed Shango's slack body on Kirara's back. She gasped and run to the cat-demon almost dropping the weeping kitsune. She was even more socked when the body was living, but no one was home.  
  
"Inu-yasha" he called to the hanyo who turned to look at her. "Please, carry her in." Then she turned to get into her house.  
  
Miroku let his hands fall on his sides helplessly. On that moment Kagome who stood behind the monk thought that it would have been right if Miroku could have carried Sango even thought he's a pervert.  
  
Later inside the house the companions were sitting around the fire when Sango's body was at the laing on the side. There was silence. Kagome had told Kaede what happened and no one had nothing to say.  
  
Kaede put some more wood into the fire and then stood up. The darkness was falling outside and it was coming late. She had been examining Sango for many hours and she had only one explanation for it.  
  
There are demons and other creatures that have a strange and powerful power" she said silently getting the attention from all of them. "This power is no real use for them, but it can be the end to the one who attacked it."  
  
She didn't dare to look at the others. She stared at Sango's living body. Then she heard jingle from behind her and she knew that Miroku had stood up. "What are you saying?" miroku asked slightly showing his worry.  
  
Kaede turned around and looked straight into Miroku's eyes. That made him fear the worst. "Her soul have been taken to hell" he said silently and everyone gasped but not miroku who just let his head fall.  
  
"What.? What does it mean?" Kagome asked carefully. She was worried and didn't fear to show it. She wanted Sango there. She wanted her to smile to her from the otherside of the fire. She wanted to see her friend blush like she used to when around Miroku until he gropes her.  
  
Kaede sighed deep. She sat down again and stared into the fire when telling. "When a soul is taken to hell before it is it's time the body still lives. Sango is alive, but with out her soul she's just a body - a pointless shell."  
  
Inu-yasha glanced at kagome when they both remembered the same thing. So did Kaede. Kikyo had been this kind of shell with out soul untill the ogress moved kagome's soul into Kikyo's new body. This was however different.  
  
"I don't know on what point the person will die but when body stoppes living the soul have reached the death in the hell." Then there fell a silence again. Only voice you could here was again that jingle.  
  
Miroku walked slowly toward Sango's living body. He sat down beside her. He stared at her face that wasn't pale like the dead had. This was so wrong. He let his head fall into his hands when his staff leaned on his shoulder.  
  
The long silence continued. The only sound was Shippo's sniffing and the fire. Kaedes movements broke the silence again, but she only put one wood more into the fire.  
  
"Is there a way to bring her soul back?"  
  
the question got everyone's attention and everyone turned to look at Miroku's back. Kaede looked down and then back at the fire. There was a long silence again until kaede sighed and said "There might be, but I'm not the one to answer into that question."  
  
Miroku looked over his shoulder with a bit lighter face. There was hope on his face. Inu-yasha and Kagome leaned nearer Kaede. They wanted to know. They wanted desperately to know.  
  
"There is a man" kaede said silently staring into the fire. "A man who lives as a hermit in the mountains to south. He have strange powers. He may know the answer."  
  
Miroku stood up and had a determined look on his face. The others stared at him and their sad faces turned into to sure ones. They would go and find this hermit.  
  
A/N: This is the beginning of the story to Sango and Miroku. I know I start too many storied, but it seems that only the Tears of a Ghost is really popular. The others aren't so much but I'm very thankful to thos who have been reading also my other stories.  
  
This story is going to have a lot of fantasy and my wild imagenation. I need many characters and a past for them so I took into the story characters that I have created for my own stories and comics. So in other words. All teh people who lives in hell are mine and not to be used by any one else.  
  
In this I'm very accurate!  
  
I hope you like the story when I get more up of it.  
  
Also here I can warn you that there is going to be also a story for Sesshomaru, my absolute number one in Inu-yasha.  
  
I'm also very sorry for all mistakes in the text, but I don't understand why the programe is all the time wanting to chek the story on Finnish. So please don't hit me for mistakes! Please! *hides behind her chair* Please?!  
  
See ya! 


	2. Soul from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company. However I do own Esstel (and I won't ever borrow him, sorry, but true).  
  
Symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Chapter 2 Soul from Hell  
  
The way to the mountains wasn't easy and even harder it was for Miroku to make his friends change their mind in following him. So in other words all the six of them were now travelling toward a mountain.  
  
This mountain was in the distant and you couldn't see it's top cause of clouds. When Kagome was staring at the clouds she didn't first realise that they were dark and promising rain. Her thoughts were to much in Sango who's body was on Kirara's back. Shippo was sitting beside the soulless body with a sad expression.  
  
When Inu-yasha was walking beside Kagome, Miroku was walking a lot further away. He hadn't slowed up even a bit in his progress since they left the village.  
  
They left early on the morning and in the horizon the sun was setting. "Let's find a shelter" Inu-yasha announced when changing the course to left. On that moment Miroku stopper but didn't make any move to follow the hanyo.  
  
Kagome went after Inu-yasha glancing at Miroku. She was worried for Sango but so she was for his friend Miroku. "Let's go, Kirara" Shippo whispered to the cat-demon on her back beside Sango.  
  
No one of them dared to say anything to Miroku. He had been so distant since Sango's soul had started it's travel to hell. The cheerful and smiling Miroku had disappeared. They continued their walk toward a small forest down a hill when Miroku still stood on the hill silently staring at the mountain.  
  
***the camp***  
  
They had a fire in middle and Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag. Or at least Inu-yasha thought so when sitting beside the fire and staring her calm face. Shippo, the little bastard, was sleeping beside her like always and Kirara was keeping Sango's body warm.  
  
Inu-yasha threw a stick into the fire when he heard steps from the side. He lifted his gaze up to see Miroku to come. The monk didn't say anything when he sat beside the fire. Inu-yasha saw him to stare blankly at the fire. The hanyo sighed not knowing what to say but feeling the need t say something.  
  
"Well get to the mountains tomorrow if we keep up the same way" the half- demon said finally.  
  
It took a moment before Miroku even realised that someone had talked to him. When he did, he looked up at his thick-headed friend. He smiled. "Yes we will and then we'll get Sango back" he smiled widely and cheerfully at him.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't smile. He saw trough the smile. He saw the pain the monk had. The monk laid down on his back and looked up at the tree tops. "Miroku" the hanyo exclaimed silently.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked when concentrating on the treetops and still smiling.  
  
Inu-yasha was silent first. Then he talked "You don't need to act so cheerful, Miroku. We know you good enough."  
  
That made Miroku drop his smile for a moment. He sighed putting his hands under his head. "I'm alright! Don't worry!" he told the hanyo and then with a wide smile he went on his side and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly after a long silence. It startled Inu-yasha a bit but he knew that she was also worried about Miroku. He just shook his head and Kagome sighed sadly.  
  
***the mountain***  
  
"There is a cave up there" Kagome exclaimed and pointed up mountain. Miroku and Inu-yasha who were in the front turned around and then looked at the place she pointed.  
  
"Smoke" Inu-yasha said silently when smoke from a fire came out from the cave. Shippo stood up on Kirara's back and tried to see best as he could. All he saw cause of a cliff was the smoke.  
  
"Maybe the hermit lives there" he said hopefully. Kagome turned toward him smiling and nodding.  
  
"Let's find out" Inu-yasha told them then jumping powerfully up and on the cliff that had killed Shippo's view. Miroku staid still knowing that neither he or Kagome could jump up there.  
  
"There is a trail up" Kagome exclaimed to Miroku pointing past him. With out another word they started to run the way up. "Wait here with Kirara, Shippo" she told the two left with Sango's body.  
  
When they got up Inu-yasha was already in trouble. A man who was more of hair than anything else was hitting with a long spoon on Inu-yasha. "Evil, evil, evil demon!" the hair-ball chanted when hitting Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha snarled and reached for Tetsusaiga when Kagome leaned for Miroku. "Doesn't he somehow remind you of Totosai?" The monk just nodded still stunned of what he saw.  
  
When he noticed the hanyo to reach for his katana, the monk went quickly beside the two grabbing the spoon. The hairball turned it's little yellow eye's toward Miroku. Then it growled like a wild animal and jumped back.  
  
"Put your katana back" Miroku told Inu-yasha who almost had pulled Tetsusaiga out. Then the monk turned for the creature that still had arms and legs. "Are you the Mountain Hermit?" he asked using the calling name the people knew him with.  
  
The angry yellow eyes softened. Then the hairy head nodded hastily. "Yes yes!" he exclaimed. It at least seemed to be he. "Mountain hermit, yes. He went to the top yesterday. Yes he went there!"  
  
Kagome looked at the hair-ball to jump up and down and pointing on a road up to the top. The friends glanced at each other and after calling for Shippo they made a haste toward the top.  
  
***At the top of the mountain***  
  
"There is no one here" Miroku sighed when getting to the top. Inu-yasha had been on the top long time ago and now he was sitting on a rock waiting for the others.  
  
"Maybe he have gone back down" Kagome offered huffing and Kirara came with Shippo and Sango's body behind her.  
  
"No" Inu-yasha said shaking his head and standing up. "Only one person have visited the top yesterday."  
  
The others looked at Inu-yasha. "I find only that hairball's scent here." They looked at each other.  
  
"Does that mean.?" Kagome began, but Miroku said the rest.  
  
".That he tricked us?" Miroku hit his forehead. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Lets' go back down!" Shippo exclaimed. "He might still be where we last saw him!" The others turned to look at the kitsune.  
  
"Lets make haste" Miroku said to the others and took the lead down the mountain. However, Inu-yasha took the lead quite quickly this time carrying Kagome. They needed to get down fast.  
  
***Down again***  
  
"Hey, you!" Inu-yasha roared when he was lifting the hairball above his head. "What was the big idea of sending us all the way up and down?!"  
  
"Calm down Inu-yasha" Kagome said coming beside him. She laid her hand on his hand to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down?!" Inu-yasha shout. "Why should I calm down when this fool tricked us?!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, let me do the talking and scowling" Miroku said hitting the hanyo hard with his staff.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who was knocked down and cause of it let the hairball free. Miroku turned for the hairball and then put the head of his stuff right before the yellow eyes.  
  
"Now" Miroku said slightly getting angry about this all. "You are the Mountain hermit, aren't you?"  
  
The hairball lifted his hand a bit where was again that damn big spoon. "No you are not going to hit me" Miroku said hitting twice as hard as he had earlier at the hairball. "So. Why did you trick us?!"  
  
Kagome noticed the anger in Miroku's voice, but not to wonder when Sango was like this. She walked beside Kirara and then examined Sango's soulless body just when Inu-yasha got up again. "Feh!" Inu-yasha came beside Kirara and sat down letting Miroku do the stuff.  
  
The hairball grumbled and then his yellow eyes flashed. He jumped high up and hit the spoon down at Miroku, but it was stopped. Miroku held his staff between his face and the spoon as a shield of protection.  
  
Miroku sighed and then pushed the hermit away. Before the hairball was ready to do anything again Miroku grabbed the spoon and held it in his other hand when the staff was in the other. "Now you, Mountain Hermit" he said threatening. "Explain why did you send us all the way up?!"  
  
The hairball growled and backed couple of steps. "I didn't lie!" he said crossing his hands (or at least they looked like hands) on his chest like a five years old child.  
  
Miroku sighed angrily and then hit with the spoon on the hairball's head. Then he stepped closer and put the spoon against what he thought to be the creature's throat. "Don't try my patience" he told the hairball.  
  
The hairball backed again, but then came the mountain wall against him. "I did go to the top yesterday" he said and then glanced at his left. On his left was the way into his little cave. "So. I didn't lie!"  
  
Miroku was stunned on how quickly the hairball suddenly disappeared into the cave. He looked at Kagome who only shrugged her shoulders. Inu-yasha was still sitting grumpily when he could take care of this on his own way.  
  
With out thinking more Miroku stepped into the cave just to meet the hairball again. This time the creature attacked at Miroku. He swung himself on Miroku's face that made the monk drop the staff and spoon when they fell on the ground Miroku's back first.  
  
The hairball grabbed the spoon and then started to hit poor Miroku on the face. "Evilevilevilevilevil" the creature chanted keeping no pause in his chanting.  
  
Suddenly, however, he couldn't hit with the spoon anymore. When he was bringing the spoon down again it was gone. He glanced up to see very angry Inu-yasha keeping the spoon in his hand.  
  
The hermit yelped when Inu-yasha bared his fangs. "You have gone too far" he growled and then hit the spoon at the creature with all his might. The spoon cracked in two, but the hermit was still standing there.  
  
When the hairball saw the spoon in two pieces he yelped again when Inu- yasha drew Tetsusaiga out.  
  
"Stop, Inu-yasha!" Kagome shout. "We need him alive, jerk!"  
  
"Jerk?" Inu-yasha shout forgetting about the hermit. "I'm not a jerk!"  
  
Miroku stood up to see the two of them fighting, but he also saw the hermit trying to sneak away. Quickly he grabbed the hairball and lifted him up. "You have a lot to explain" he said with narrowed eyes.  
  
***Inside the cave***  
  
Finally the hairball stopped all his struggling and let the companions in into his cave. The cave had a low roof and the cave was full of stuff. You could find bottle after bottle around the cave and you wouldn't like to know what those green and blue liquid in them was. In one corner there was fabric and furs and the companions assumed it to be a bed. In the middle of the cave was a fire place just like Kaede had and Miroku was surprised to notice a hole on the roof where all the smoke went.  
  
The fire was burning and the hermit was on the other side of it when Miroku and Inu-yasha on the other. Kagome was with Shippo and Kirara beside Sango who had been laid down on the furs.  
  
"You want me to help you to return her soul from hell, right?" the mountain hermit asked slowly looking at Miroku with his bright yellow eyes. He was suddenly so serious that it surprised the companions. They had told the hermit about Sango's current state.  
  
Miroku nodded slowly when Inu-yasha grumbled beside him. The hanyo was just about to say something very wise, but Miroku hit his staff against his thigh. Inu-yasha just bit his lip giving a death-glance to Miroku.  
  
Miroku didn't pay attention to him when he turned for the hairball again. "You know a way to help?" he asked almost carefully. The atmosphere made him feel small even despite the fact that he hit his head on the roof when he stood up.  
  
The hairball looked thoughtful. "I might" he said with a bit harsh voice. "How much are you willing to do for her? This isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Anything" Miroku had said already before the hairball had the chance to end his sentence. Kagome glanced then up from Sango. He saw Miroku's determined look and Inu-yasha's grumpy face.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it with one condition" the hermit said and Miroku leaned closer to hear it better. Actually all of the companions leaned nearer. Shippo and Kirara even moved nearer for being so small. There was a long silence and the hermit kept it going.  
  
After a moment Miroku and Inu-yasha glanced at each other when hearing snoring. Sighing Miroku hit his staff across the fire at the hairball. "Wake up you. you." he stopped there fearing that anything that he would call him would destroy their chances of getting help.  
  
The hairball shook his head and then was like he had never fell asleep. Inu- yasha rolled his eyes to this. "Spit it out" the hanyo growled. The hermit's eyes flashed and there was yet again a long silence, but then the hairball leaned back a bit that informed the others that he was still awake.  
  
"I will do it." he said torturing the companions with the tension.  
  
"Ifyouletmetouchher" he spilled out as quickly as he could lifting his hand toward Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku blinked their eyes for a moment wondering what the hermit had said. When they however saw the hairballs hand point toward Kagome they understood enough.  
  
"No way!" Inu-yasha roared and run between the hairball and Kagome huffing angrily. Miroku hit hard with his staff across the fire.  
  
"So we have a little pervert here" the monk said still holding the staff on the hermit's head.  
  
"Look who's talking" Kagome said with a low voice, but loud enough for Miroku to hear. Miroku felt how cold sweat formed on his forehead under Kagome's stare, but Inu-yasha was still standing there huffing.  
  
"What if we do it this way" Miroku said dramatically when the atmosphere had relaxed a bit. "If you don't help us. We are gonna kill you."  
  
The hermit stared at the monk with wide eyes. Inu-yasha cracked his fingers as confirmation. That was good with him. Kagome looked from behind Inu- yasha who still was between her and the hairball.  
  
"Like you could ki-." the hermit started to say, but Inu-yasha was already there having his claws against the creatures throat - or at least he believed that the throat was there. "O-okay. I-I'll do a-anything you want."  
  
"That's more like it" Inu-yasha said baring his fangs to the hermit.  
  
***Little later***  
  
Miroku, Kagome and Inu-yasha were sitting before Sango's body when Shippo was taking care of Sango. They were staring at the hairball who danced around the fire chanting something no one of them could understand. The hermit was throwing strange herbs into the fire and the smells were something that forced especially Inu-yasha to hold on his nose.  
  
The hermit continued dancing around the fire when he took from within his long hair and beard red hair. It was tied up by a little string and then with few strong words (that the companions still didn't understand) he threw the red hair into the fire.  
  
Immediately everything stopped in the cave when red smoke started to come from the fire filling the whole cave. This smoke didn't go up, but it fell down and before Shippo could realise it he was covered by the smoke with Sango's body and Kirara.  
  
Inu-yasha stood up when a bright light came from within the smoke on the place where the fire should be. He however didn't reach for Tetsusaiga couse his head hit the roof.  
  
Kagome gasped when the smoke started to take form above the fire. It was taking a form of a tall man. When the smoke started to fade from the top of the form Miroku got on his knees.  
  
The smoke revealed red hair and strange big ears. In mere seconds there was standing a young looking man in the middle of the cave. He had a long black jacket that resembled kimono. He had his hands in his huge sleeves and he held eyes closed. What you could immediately tell was that he was too tall to be in the cave.  
  
The man opened his eyes when he hit his head on the roof. "Damn it" he cursed with a young and in a way dreamy voice. He went down on his knees and then turned to stare at the companions.  
  
Kagome gasped when those eyes that both were green and red from color stared at her. It felt like he would be reading her like and open book. Inu- yasha saw that and moved protectively before Kagome. Then the man turned his stare on Inu-yasha.  
  
The hanyo didn't feel too comfortable.  
  
"Why did you call me, hermit?" the man asked turning around to look at the hairball. Miroku noticed that the man was cursing under his breath, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was cause of the roof. He couldn't be so impressive when he hit his head all the time.  
  
"They want help that only you can give" the hermit explained and pointed on the companions. He didn't seem to be even the least afraid.  
  
The red-haired man turned to look at the friends again. Then he cached a glance of Sango behind them. Miroku noticed that and moved between the man and Sango. The man looked at Miroku with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" he asked with a not-so-nice voice.  
  
Miroku straightened his back even thought he wouldn't be so impressive either when being on his knees. "Are you able to help us to get my friends soul back?" he asked carefully.  
  
The red-haired man's eyes widened. "Bring from death?" he hissed. "Even if I could do that I wouldn't be allowed."  
  
"But she's." Kagome tried to say, but Miroku's hand interrupted her.  
  
"Her soul was taken to hell by a demon" the monk said getting a bit nervous on this all and his voice was starting to be filled with anger. "That's not the right way to die. It's not her time yet!"  
  
"And who are you to say that?!" The tall man's voice was like thunder, but it wasn't so impressive when he was on his knees. Kagome felt how cold sweat was gathering on her forehead.  
  
Miroku went quiet. Yes, who was he to say when it was time for people to die. Kagome saw the disappointment in Miroku's eyes.  
  
"Hey, you" Inu-yasha growled hitting his head on the roof again. "Who are you to be acting so macho all the time?!"  
  
The man in the middle turned to look at Inu-yasha. He was long silent examining Inu-yasha from head to toe. "I'm Esstel of Abzar Valley" he said with a bit calmer voice. "And you, demon?"  
  
Inu-yasha tried to straighten his back, but he hit his head again. He cursed under his breath before saying "Inu-yasha, but you won't do much with the name if you don't help us." He cracked his fingers threateningly.  
  
"You are planning to kill me?" Esstel asked almost bored. "I'm sorry, but you are late." Kagome and Miroku looked at the red-haired man.  
  
"I'm already dead."  
  
A/N: sorry for this long absence but I have been busy with school and stuff. Also I have been drawing a lot lately so my time has been used by a table.  
  
Hmmm. I'm hoping to get a new chapter soon to Tears of a Ghost, but this is here at least.  
  
Esstel is from the very beginning mine and only mine! I have created it and his race for one of my stories and I won't in any occasions borrow him.  
  
That's all for now! 


	3. On the way to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company. However I do own Esstel (and I won't ever borrow him, sorry but true).  
  
Symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Chapter 3 On the way to Hell  
  
Inu-yasha stared at Esstel long not knowing really what to think of this. He however remembered Kikyo. Kikyo who was now only a dead soul in a body made of earth and bone. Miroku now stood up hitting his head right after on the roof.  
  
That gesture made Esstel stand up and he hit his head as well, but he was crouching a lot more than the two other. There was a long silence and during that time Kagome moved to Sango to make sure the body was still breathing.  
  
Suddenly Miroku fell on his knees again almost defeated. He had been thinking about it. Was it really his place to say was it her time to die?  
  
Inu-yasha looked at the monk and then returned this glare at the red haired man. Esstel looked at the monk. "why do you want to save her soul so much?" he asked with his dreamy voice.  
  
Miroku looked up at the man who went back down on his knees. "'Cause" he fell silent for a moment. He glanced back at Sango. "'Cause I care about her. We all do!"  
  
Esstel narrowed his eyes and then glanced at the hermit. The hermit didn't move or say anything. Then the man turned his green-and-red- eye toward Miroku again. "You are ready to go even to hell for her?" He looked at the others.  
  
"We all are!" Kagome said strongly drawing the man's attention.  
  
Miroku stared at the man and saw the black-clawed hand go tightly in a fist and the red-and-green colored eyes to close tightly. Was this red-haired man remembering something?  
  
"Please" Shippo suddenly piped up running before Miroku and Inu-yasha to face the strange man. "If you are able, please help us!"  
  
Esstel looked at the little kitsune with a lot softer eyes than before. It wasn't cause of Shippo, Miroku knew, but cause of something the man had just been thinking on.  
  
"To bring her back I need a living soul with me" he said with a low dreamy voice. "Only that living soul can return her to life." He looked at the companions when they looked at each other.  
  
Inu-yasha got down on his knees again and leaned closer when Kagome came nearer the others. "What does he mean by that?" she asked. "Get a soul with him down to hell?" The others were wondering as much as she was.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes and turned for the man again. "Explain!"  
  
Esstel straightened his back when hearing a little growl in the monk's voice. "I have the ability to help you" he said calmly. "What do you need to know?"  
  
Kagome looked from between the two males with her. "You told us that you weren't allowed" she said. "Why you are suddenly willing to help?"  
  
Esstel looked at Kagome. "I have broke rules many times before" he said still calmly even thought from his eyes you could see that he might blow up any minute now.  
  
Kagome would have actually like to hear more, but Miroku stopped what ever she had to say. "I'll go to the hell" the monk said strongly. If it would have been Inu-yasha Kagome would have immediately said that she would go instead or was it anyone else, but she felt like it should be Miroku who should go. When Inu-yasha neither said anything she realised that he thought the same. Only Miroku should go after Sango.  
  
"As you wish" Esstel said bowing his head slightly and putting his hand into his sleeves again. "You human soul is easier than a demons anyway."  
  
Miroku glanced at Inu-yasha. Then he saw how the man stood up again being careful not to hit his head. Esstel walked toward the other companions reaching his hand out for Inu-yasha's hair. "What are you trying to do?" Inu-yasha demanded slapping the man's hand away.  
  
"I need everyone's hair to keep contact with you" Esstel explained casually.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, but he whispered to Inu-yasha. "How could it d anything bad if you gave him some of your hair?"  
  
"But." Inu-yasha piped looking at Kagome. Her look anyhow softened him. "Alright" he muttered and cut some of his hair. He handed it to Esstel who then reached for Kagome, but stopped.  
  
The man looked back at the hanyo. "You are not a full demon?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Miroku asked on the other side of the man.  
  
"Well. To me he looks just like a full demon, but. Oh well." Esstel reached for Kagome's black hair gently and cut some of the hair with his claw. He however didn't notice a jealous Inu-yasha on the side.  
  
"I need also some of Sango's hair" he said and pointed on the body behind Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
  
"What?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"How do you know her name?" Kagome asked before Miroku had the chance. "We never told it!"  
  
Esstel fell silent and his eyes narrowed again. "You sound just like her" he muttered trying to stand up but hitting his head instead. Yet again he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked demanding. "Don't tell me you know Sango!"  
  
"I don't know her" Esstel said- "And the girl who I was talking about is not your business." Then he with out another word walked around Inu-yasha to get some hair from Sango. However Inu-yasha grabbed his wrist.  
  
"How did you know her name?" the hanyo demanded growling.  
  
Esstel stared at him with narrowed eyes until he answered "You told it trough your minds." Then he quickly pulled his hand free and cut some black hair from Sango's head. He did something to the hairs that the others didn't see. But when he opened his hand and turned it around they were hanging in the air with strand of his own hair that kept them separately. The red hair was between his fingers do the other hairs didn't fall on the ground.  
  
Then Esstel reached for Miroku's hair. "Why do you need my hair?" the monk asked.  
  
"Your soul comes with me, not your body" The man explained quickly cutting some of his hair. "And I need this to return you to your body."  
  
Shippo who had been hiding all this time felt how his head was spinning. He understood nothing, but when he glanced at the others he realised that they didn't understand either.  
  
"You can't stay here much longer" the hermit suddenly informed.  
  
Esstel turned to look at the hermit and then at the fire. He had to hurry. "You must guard their bodies" he told Miroku's companions. "If nothing that can cause a death happens to the bodies they can't return."  
  
Then he turned for Miroku and grabbed the monk's chin in his both hands. He leaned his face closer his but suddenly the monk jumped away. Esstel stared at him boringly seemingly used with the reaction.  
  
"I might have let you kiss me if you would be a beautiful lady, but a man" Miroku exclaimed hitting his head on the roof more than often.  
  
"You are just like him" Esstel muttered, but all could hear it. N one actually understood what he was talking about. "I wasn't going to kiss you. I'm straight, thank-you-very-much!"  
  
Miroku calmed slightly down. "What were you trying to do then?"  
  
Esstel sighed. "Hurry!" the hermit shout and the man glanced him quickly. Damn, he had little time to stay here anymore. He was here cause of the hermit's powers, not cause of his own.  
  
"I tried to take your soul!" Esstel said now a bit angrily. "If you are willing to come with me then don't play around! I don't have much time!!"  
  
Miroku calmed down and biting his lip he stepped closer again. Esstel grabbed his chin quickly leaning his head closer.  
  
Kagome was almost sure that the man would kiss the monk anyway, but then suddenly Esstel didn't lean closer. The red-haired man had his mouth open. Miroku felt suddenly like some force would be opening his mouth and before he realised he felt like he was flying. Then it was dark.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha looked with wide eyes when they saw something shining and round move from Miroku's mouth to Esstel's. then it was over and the monk's body fell limp in Esstel arms.  
  
Kagome run to Miroku and Inu-yasha followed grabbing the body. They looked up at Esstel demanding for some answers and explanations but they saw something they could believe.  
  
Esstel opened and closed his mouth and always when he opened it that shining round-shaped thing was still in his mouth.  
  
Inu-yasha, Kagome and Shippo looked at Esstel their jaws open when the red- haired man stood on the fire place again and disappeared into red dust.  
  
***outside after a moment***  
  
Kirara was in his huge form laying down on the ground keeping both the bodies warm when Inu-yasha and Kagome saw on the side on a rock. The hermit was doing something in the cave and Shippo was staring in. The kitsune was staring at the fireplace.  
  
They didn't know what they should do. They didn't understand even half of this. Could they simply move around and this Esstel would find them anyway or should they stare here? Was it Miroku's soul they saw in Esstel's mouth or what was it?  
  
They were hopelessly sitting there wondering what was their part in this. Kagome leaned her head against Inu-yasha's shoulder. He was stunned and blushed furiously, but didn't move away. He let her lean on him.  
  
What should they do?  
  
A/N: On next chapter we mostly leave Inu-yasha and the others alone if I don't come up with something where I need them. We also get to the hell and Miroku will meet more of my characters.  
  
Why wasn't Kikyo the one to take them to hell? Cause she is basically in the living world and she doesn't have the magic Esstel have.  
  
To explain a little of Esstel (You'll find out more during the story as well), he's of a race called dreamers (or yesta that is a word I came up with). He has strange magical powers. He can read thoughts and eat souls, but don't fear. he didn't eat Miroku's soul. He can also carry them within him. More you'll find out of him later.  
  
Also some of Esstel's friends will come into the picture in the next chapter.  
  
I won't promise anything how quick the next chapter would come cause I might be stuck with the school again, but however long my absence might happen to be I won't forget these stories!  
  
See ya! 


	4. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company.  
  
However I do own Esstel, Geryan, Urma, Aime, Tresy, Yaress and AL (and I won't ever borrow them, sorry but true).  
  
Symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time*** , ~ hard to explain but when Esstel enters someone's mind everything that's said in there is marked like this ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Welcome to Hell  
  
Miroku felt strange. He felt as if he was floating, but suddenly the darkness changed into light. He was standing in a white place where was simply nothing. There was no floor or roof just whiteness everywhere. When he looked at himself he was almost pale and he didn't have his monk's clothes on him. He wore loose pants and a vest.  
  
~ It'll go over ~ Miroku turned around when he heard that dreamy voice. The same red-haired guy was standing there dressed in loose pants like he was, but he had a shirt with long sleeves. His clothes were white just like the monk's.  
  
~Where are we? ~ Miroku asked looking around at the emptiness. ~ Is this hell? ~  
  
Esstel followed his gaze while the monk studied the surroundings. ~ This is my closed mind. ~  
  
~ Huh? ~ Miroku turned to look at this tall man that sometimes was standing lower than he was and sometimes higher. He was happy that Esstel wasn't yet standing on his head. However, seeing Esstel sit on nothing, he got confused.  
  
~I took your soul into me and now we have entered the portal to the hell ~ Esstel explained. ~This place is a part of my mind that won't tell anything about my thoughts. This is the only part you'll see of my mind, but I'll see every part of your mind.~  
  
Miroku gasped and was just about to say something but suddenly it went dark again and Esstel was gone. His clothes changed to black and when he looked behind him or above him all he saw was black.  
  
"Get up from there!" Miroku heard a voice from behind him and before he knew someone had grabbed his hand and he was trough out wet. "Are you testing the limits of your soul?" Esstel asked, pulling him out from a strange pool.  
  
Miroku gasped when he looked around. It was all red. Everywhere he saw red rock walls and tunnels. Some were dark and some were light. "What is this place?"  
  
Esstel let his hand free and folded his arms inside his huge sleeves. "This is Hell" was his simple answer.  
  
Miroku turned to look at the tall man with wide eyes. So he had arrived.  
  
"Come on." the red-haired one said, turning and entering one of the tunnels. "You can't find your beloved alone in this place."  
  
Miroku didn't know about this 'beloved' thing, but still followed. Esstel was however the only one he really could trust here.  
  
***deeper in Hell***  
  
"How boring can this get?" a brown haired woman with a long braid exclaimed while lying on her back and leaning her legs against the wall.  
  
"Why don't you come up with some action" said a guy from beside another wall, leaning peacefully. He was dressed in a black Chinese shirt and dark pants with a lot of room.  
  
The women that first spoke jumped gracefully to her feet. She cracked her knuckles. Her fingers were covered with strange metal nails that could be a very deadly weapon. "With out Esstel here I don't even have a training partner." she said. On her hips were hanging two long blue scarfs. She also wore blue pants and her top was made of metal.  
  
"Like you would need any training when you're dead." the man said closing his eyes. What could you simply do in hell?  
  
"He's coming." said a man with short brown hair and a woman with red long hair in unison. They had been silently sitting to the side until they heard someone approaching.  
  
Esstel stepped out from one of the tunnels being followed by Miroku. "So. what did the hermit want?" asked the man with short brown hair.  
  
"Something to do with this guy?" asked the woman with red hair, walking around the nervous Miroku. She was tall as well. Maybe just a bit taller than Miroku. She also had those eyes that seemed to read you like an open book.  
  
"This lovesick guy wants to find his beloved that was pulled down here." Esstel explained shortly, sitting down on a red rock.  
  
"Love affairs, huh?" the man with the black shirt said, sounding bored while he glanced at Miroku the first time.  
  
"Why does the girl always have to be saved!?!" the woman with the long braid demanded huffing angrily. "I'm getting bored with this world!"  
  
"Well. You can't do anything about it anymore" Esstel said calmly, staring up at her.  
  
Miroku just looked at the people. The red haired woman walked to the others. What was this about? He was getting confused and before he knew the people here was fighting and all you could see was a dust cloud.  
  
"Would you finally grow up, jerks?!." Esstel, who was the onlyone not fighting, shouted.  
  
At that same moment the others stopped. "Well. Who was the one who died first?" the guy with the short brown hair demanded from Esstel.  
  
Esstel was silent for a moment and then pointed on the other red haired person. "Well. After her?" the other guy demanded again.  
  
"I died cause of some stupid game the gods had!" Esstel shout standing up. He was taller than this other man. The two of them stared at each other for a long time, but then Esstel gave up and grumbled.  
  
"You always give up, Esstel" the other guy laughed. "Wouldn't you introduce us?" he asked pointing at Miroku.  
  
Esstel sighed. "This is Miroku. A perverted monk who isn't too sure about his feeling for this girl we are after and-" He was stopped short by Miroku's hand. How did he know all that. The monk grinned to the others who only lifted their brows.  
  
"Well. I'm Geryan of Neversummer." the man with short brown hair said. He had a leather coat on him that had fur linings and some colored bands. "I'm this jerks brother. kind of."  
  
Miroku heard how Esstel growled when he was holding his hand against his mouth.  
  
"I'm Urma, an amazoness." the woman with the long braid said muttering something under her breath right after. She was seemingly annoyed about this save-the-girl-thing.  
  
"I'm AL or Albert." said the guy with the black shirt who also had his hair in a short braid. "However you want it."  
  
"I'm Yaress" the red haired woman told. "His sister."  
  
Miroku freed Esstel. "Well. How do you know each other?"  
  
Urma sat down and put her hand against her head. "Well. I saved little Geryan twice and on the third time I met most of these people and joined them in their quest."  
  
"Who's little here?" Geryan growled showing his fangs. This guy looked like human but he had a brown cat tail and huge ears.  
  
"That can be answered!" AL exclaimed. "It's Tresy of course!"  
  
"Who's talking about me?!" Miroku turned around to see a short girl come to them. She had light green and light blue hair. She had brown cat ears and her other hand was covered with a strange metal shield. After her came a taller woman who had a masculine body structure. She had short brown hair and on her cheek she had a huge scar.  
  
"Still hanging around, aren't you?" the one with cat ears hissed to Yaress.  
  
"Mind you own business, demon." Yaress said not showing any kind of anger or any other emotion.  
  
Geryan shook his head and then turned to Miroku. "I'm the son of a demon and a human. That makes me half-demon" he explained getting the monks attention again. "My mother raised Esstel and he was there even when I born."  
  
"Actually you would never have born if I wouldn't have been there" Esstel said. "Your mother and you would have died on that day."  
  
"However can I pay you back, brother?" Geryan asked playfully, giving a very childish look. "With gold perhaps or do you want a kiss." Geryan came forward keeping his hands wide and ready to give a kiss when Esstel ran for cover.  
  
"I can't believe that you're father to two kids" Urma said shaking her head. That stopped Geryan.  
  
"What about you being mother?" Urma only grumbled to that question.  
  
"Who might you be?" asked the masculine woman to Miroku.  
  
"My name is Miroku." the monk said before Esstel could say everything.  
  
"Well. How did you die?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm not dead." Miroku answered quickly.  
  
"Then that must mean that Esstel or Yaress has its fingers in this. or rather mind." she said looking at the two red-haired ones. "I'm Aime, half sister to Geryan and in a way sister to Esstel."  
  
Miroku nodded. Why did he feel so small in here? Was it cause Urma looked like someone in the fifties and Aime, even older. Yaress and Esstel were too tall to make him feel any better. AL looked like someone from the late forties. Geryan looked a lot older than his acting gave on, but Tresy was the only one who seemed to be younger.  
  
"So...You are a living human with love affairs, right?" Tresy asked, suddenly standing before him. "Not that I would understand anything about love." She seemed thoughtful but then she grinned showing her fangs. "I'm a demon who died as a leader and my name is Tresy. I was the Empress of Shyônito."  
  
Miroku stared at her with wide eyes. "Shyônito?"  
  
"You don't know?" she asked. "How clueless can you be! It's a demon kingdom in Shikoku!"  
  
"Shikoku? Is there a demon kingdom?" Miroku remained utterly perplexed.  
  
"He's from another world, Tresy." Esstel said. "He can't know what you are talking about."  
  
Tresy shrugged her shoulders and went up to Aime. "I'm from a different world as well, but I happened to go through some portal, but that part of my memory is gone. I just happened to get stuck with these especially when my sister was with these guys." She gave a deathly glare toward Esstel.  
  
Esstel looked somewhere else and Miroku noticed that. He lifted his other brow in wonder. "You two are from the same world?" Esstel suddenly said. AL's and Miroku's eyes widened. "Only that you AL are from future and he's from feudal age."  
  
Albert looked at Miroku. "You mean Japan's feudal age?" he asked. Esstel nodded. "Well. That's a lot of years back, but I haven't seen my world or time in many hundred of years and then I died and I don't know how many years I have been here.  
  
"Shouldn't we start to look for this missing beauty?" Yaress asked getting annoyed.  
  
Esstel nodded. "We should split up." he said. "We should stop this demon or whatever before he reaches the deepest depths of hell."  
  
"What will happen then?" Miroku just had to ask even though he had a bad feeling.  
  
"It will be too late." Aime said from behind the monk.  
  
"I wanna go with this Miroku and see if he's capable of saving a girl." Urma informed, rising to feet. "Though, a better plan would be to change him with this girl and then save him."  
  
"Shut up, Urma." AL said, having heard enough.  
  
"I won't go in the same group with her!" Tresy shouted, pointing at Yaress.  
  
"I won't go in the same groups with you!" AL exclaimed pointing at Esstel.  
  
"That I knew already." said both Esstel and Yaress looking elsewhere.  
  
"I would say that Yaress and Esstel would go to different groups being the ones who can take contact to each other." Geryan suggested. He lifted his brow when he saw Tresy walk to Esstel and AL to Yaress.  
  
"Then I'll go with Esstel" Geryan announced walking to his brother.  
  
"Wich one of you will take Miroku?" Urma asked. Esstel and Yaress looked at each other.  
  
"I'll take him." Yaress said, making Miroku feel like he was only an item needed for a quest. Urma walked over to Yaress when Aime shrugged her shoulders and walked to Esstel. Esstel however went to Yaress and gave some of Miroku's hair to her. Then he whispered something in her ear and returned to his groups.  
  
"We'll go straight down." Esstel said thoughtfully. "You check on the floors."  
  
"Floors?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes floors. Hell has floors that basically works like this." Esstel explained. "The deeper you are in hell the more evil and wicked you are but that doesn't really work so. For example Yaress belongs to a lower floor and so do I and Tresy but then Aime is the only one who belongs to this floor. This is the highest."  
  
Miroku didn't get it at all but let it be. Now he felt like Inu-yasha when someone tried to explain something to the hanyou.  
  
"Lets get going" Yaress said going toward one of the tunnels. Her group followed. Esstel led his group to another tunnel and so they were divided into two.  
  
A/N: Finally a new chapter for you to read. I hope that my readers haven't disappered somewhere.  
  
I'm not going to forget these stories, but my school is taking most of my time and I'm out of town this weekend. I hope I'll have a new chapter for Tears of a Ghost soon. I have began writing it, but it isn't even half ready.  
  
In this story I will introduce many different characters, but not even half of them will have a part in the final "act" or how could I call it. You can help me to decide wich will be with Miroku to the end in this story telling me who you like.  
  
Now when the group has devided, but they'll meet up again especially when they realize a mistake they did ^_^  
  
I will be very busy before Christmas so I don't know will I have another chapter before it. First I have a lot of school work, then comes Christmas and right after (almost right after) is my birthday.  
  
I try anyhow to get a second chapter. I also must use my time a lot in other stuff that I must get ready so.  
  
Anyhow. I won't forget these stories! I promise that! My writing just might take some time.  
  
See ya!! 


	5. The Dweller

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company. However I do own Esstel, Geryan, Urma, Aime, Tresy, Yaress, Menze (aka Dweller) and AL (and I won't ever borrow them, sorry but true). Gnome- elves, dreamers and blood-elves are races created by me.  
  
Symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ##new place or time##, /hard to explain but when Esstel enters someone's mind everything that's said in there is marked like this/  
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 5 The Dweller  
  
"I don't get it" Urma complained when walking forward after Yaress and Miroku. She had her hands behind her head and she was looking at the reddish roof. "Why are we checking on the floors when we have Miroku with us?!"  
  
"Stop complaining, zrenoh!" Yaress growled with a surprisingly animal-like voice that made Miroku's spine chill.  
  
Urma stopped lifting her brow. When AL got beside her she turned for him. "What did that mean?" She started walking again so she could stay beside the other human.  
  
Albert stared at Yaress for a long time when she turned around a corner followed by Miroku. "you really wanna know?" he asked from the amazoness giving a expression that told it was nothing nice.  
  
"Spit it out!!" Urma shout taking a hold from the man's collar.  
  
"Let go" he said pulling himself free from her hold and following after the others around the corner. Urma stood there for a moment, but then growling run after.  
  
"You are not getting away with this" she shout running after the others around the corner and attacking the male from behind.  
  
Miroku looked back just then seeing Urma on AL's back torturing the poor guy with her metal claws all around his face.  
  
"Let them be" he heard a cold voice from before him and looked around. Yaress just glanced behind her and continued her way. If Miroku thought Esstel was cold then he didn't know of colder. Yaress was colder than ice with her animal kind-of voice that chilled your spine on every word.  
  
Not to mention her green and red eyes that didn't only read you like Esstel's but they left you naked with nothing to hide. She was also baring her huge fangs every now and then like it would be normal and her thick brows made her eyes more evil than nothing else.  
  
Miroku gulped when those icy evil eyes turned for him again, but calmed down when Yaress turned forward again leaving the two behind them fighting.  
  
"Umm..." Miroku tried to say something, but was surprised by Yaress.  
  
"Whore" she said coldly. Miroku didn't understand, but then those cold eyes turned for him again. "Zrenoh is literally whore" she explained answering his unsaid question.  
  
Miroku stopped like he would have met a wall. So did Yaress staring at him. "I thought you already realized" she said baring her fangs wickedly. "I'm Esstel's sister. I too can read your mind."  
  
He swallowed when she turned away again chuckling wickedly. What had he gotten himself into and for Sango. . . Sango!! He had already forgotten about that. "Why aren't we hurrying? What if Sango reaches the hell's deep- "he was cut short but Yaress's clawed big hand.  
  
Urma and AL came quickly but quietly to her listening on their surroundings. Yaress showed something to the others with her hand that Miroku couldn't understand but Albert crabbed the monk quickly.  
  
The three of them hid behind a rock when Yaress calmly leaned on the rocky wall like nothing was going on. "Why do we hide?" Urma asked silently from AL.  
  
"Don't you know on which floor we are in?" he asked in return and that made Urma look slightly around.  
  
"You can't mean..." she whispered and he nodded.  
  
Miroku between the two middle aged felt like a little kid. He folded his arms just about to say something when he heard Yaress's cold voice.  
  
"You dare to show your face to me again" she snarled to someone of whom Miroku could see only one green clawed hand.  
  
"But Mountain Lady" a cracking low voice said pleading. "I just want to offer my help to you." Then the creature stepped into Miroku's sight. It was something that wasn't too nice to see. This creature was green and slimy and the monk felt happy when seeing only his back. The creature had no clothes so front could easily be a lot uglier.  
  
"There is nothing you can do for me" Yaress said with her cold voice looking at the creature under her thick brows.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Albert quickly asked Urma silently looking at the opposite direction from Yaress. The amazoness nodded lifting her iron clawed hand before her face. "You know how to use that?" the man asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku was lost, but then he noticed that he had been carrying his staff all this time with out realizing it. He nodded to the two with them and they grinned wickedly. "Time for fun" Urma said silently cracking her fingers just when four green slimy creatures walked into their sight.  
  
These creatures they could see from the front and all the three of them frowned in disgust. The creatures had a lizard kind-of snout with big nostril's where bright yellow snot was falling right into the creature's mouth. Their eyes were so small you couldn't know where they were looking at and they had no ears but only noticeable holes on both side of their head. When said slimy I also meant it. Their whole body was covered with slime that dropped all the time and left a scape behind them where they moved. "Oh goody" Urma said from between her teeth in disgust.  
  
Suddenly Miroku almost jumped back, but he just hit his head against Albert who seemed to be too familiar with this. But the monk didn't have time to think of it when he noticed how on the creature's slimy foreheads opened big red eyes. One at a time on everyone's forehead and when Yaress noticed this she roared like a tiger and kicked the creature in front of him right on head.  
  
That was the sign to Urma and AL who run at the three other creatures followed by Miroku. This was something he could handle. Fighting!  
  
"Be careful, Urma" Albert said to the female beside him when taking from under his clothes a small hammer kind of item that suddenly grew into a big heavy zanbato. Miroku wondered on it but didn't have time to do more when he was face to face with one of these slimy monsters whose red eyes stared at him almost capturing.  
  
"No!!" Yaress shout kicking the creature in front of her twice to get sometime when she started to chant to her gods for aid. An orange shiny ball started to form in her clawed hand when she turned toward Miroku and with one swing of her hand the ball loosened and flew right at the creature in front of Miroku burning this one's red eye.  
  
"If you stare at it's eye-"she was cut short by the creature she kicked just a moment ago to get some time. The creature wrapped its slimy hand around the female who roared of anger not pain. "You lowlife csacorh!!" she cursed.  
  
Miroku looked for a moment when this creature was lifting Yaress up in the air, but then he darted toward her and the slimy creature just when he fell down on his nose. He looked back and noticed this now blind creature that Yaress had burned to grab his leg. "How could I forget!" Miroku muttered lifting his staff for a hit on the creature.  
  
"This I call fun!" Urma boasted when she was standing on top of one of the creatures with a proud smile on her face. "These mind eaters are no mach for me- Whoa!" Suddenly she too was brought on her nose by the creature under her.  
  
"These creatures are dead" Miroku shout trying to keep one slimy hand far from him with his staff. "How can we kill them?"  
  
Albert slashed the creature in half. "These creatures are the ones doing the killing, just like Yaress." he said when he stared at the halved creature to grow up whole again. "These are soul eaters just like Yaress and Esstel. That's the only way of dying in hell." He sighed looking at the creature standing. "The way winning these creatures is to destroy their eye and run."  
  
"Don't talk about running!!!" Urma shout hitting the creature against her at least a hundred or times. "I'm not running!" She kicked the creature down. When the creature stood up again she darted at it bringing her iron claws into action and slashed right in the creature's red eye causing herself to be catch.  
  
"Yaress can kill these?" Miroku muttered under his breath slashing the creature's throat open. Then he got time to glance at Yaress and his eyes widened.  
  
Yaress was sucking the creature in her mouth. The slimy creature quickly disappeared into the female's mouth. When Yaress turned to look at the others you could see a greenish shining ball in her mouth when she opened and closed it.  
  
That made the three remaining creatures to panic and slowly sneak away. Almost at least cause Urma run after them for more fun. Albert shook his head when turning for the others.  
  
Yaress swallowed the soul in her mouth and licked her lips after it. Miroku just stared when AL came beside him. "That is how you die in hell" the older man said silently back toward Yaress. "It means that you can't be reborn cause your soul simply has vanished – gone."  
  
Miroku stared long at Albert who said it casually like it was nothing. The monk wasn't very sure about what to think and what to do anymore. He was travelling with a soul-eater and not to mention that Esstel was the same and he had taken his.... Gulp!  
  
"Esstel wasn't even trying to eat your soul, jerk" Yaress said walking to the two males when also Urma returned from her hunt mumbling. "We can also carry the souls within us, but I wouldn't mind eating you here and now." Miroku gulped.  
  
"Don't worry, boy" Urma said suddenly cheerful again. Miroku didn't actually like when he was called boy. "We are here to protect you from her." She winked her eye and Yaress only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets get going" Albert said when his sword went into the small form of a strange hammer again.  
  
##elsewhere##  
  
"Why are we going straight down?" Tresy asked when she jumped down a rock. Their way down the hell was rocky and hard not to mention all those enemies only Esstel of them could kill.  
  
"Do you even know where it is?" Aime asked walking boringly in the head of the group. "The deepest hell I mean."  
  
Geryan pushed on Tresy when the small demon spent too long time on getting down from the second rock. Esstel didn't much pay attention when Tresy went for revenge against Geryan. "I don't know the way down" he said calmly when walking past Aime.  
  
"What?!" Geryan and Tresy said in unison just before both of them fell on the ground after strangling each other.  
  
"Where are we going then?" Aime asked putting her hands on her hips when she stepped out from the tunnel they were in after Esstel. This floor was far down near the very bottom but all of them knew that there were still more than five floors before the bottom.  
  
The hell had too many floors to count anyway.  
  
"We are looking for the Dweller" Esstel explained just to make the three others lift their brows in wonder.  
  
"Dweller?" Geryan asked after getting beside Esstel. Aime made sure that angry Tresy wouldn't attack again. The bigger female had her strong arms around the demon and as a demon hunter she knew how to handle Tresy.  
  
"Yes" Esstel said walking forward in this cursed floor. On this floor were dark-elves and some other evil races. The most common evil creature here was blood-elf of which the group of four had never heard of before they died and came to hell.  
  
However this elf race was most common on this floor and Geryan almost thought he saw five hundred dreamers (Esstel's race) cause everyone of these blood-elves has red hair just like dreamers, but their ears were like any elves unlike Esstel's whose ears were pretty strange.  
  
They arrived to an opening where was many of these blood-elves. Some of them looked for a fight and tried to provoke the small group. Actually they succeeded in provoking Tresy who was in no time on the elves.  
  
The three others continued their way trough the group when Esstel suddenly stopped and looked to his side over the short elves. Geryan who was jus a bit shorter than tall Esstel noticed it too. A very tall creature with long shaggy red hair stood in the middle of the blood-elves with nothing special to do.  
  
Aime wasn't short either and not to mention that these elves were maybe just a bit taller than Tresy who was under 160 cm. She too noticed the tall creature and somewhat understood that this guy was the one they were looking for.  
  
"Dweller?" Geryan asked from Esstel but was surprised when this tall creature turned around to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" the tall creature who was almost 3 meters tall asked. His yellow, big animal eyes stared at Geryan and Geryan noticed those burning fires in them. We already mentioned the red hair but his complexion was of very dark reddish brown. His clothes were covering him all the way down from the neck.  
  
Esstel stepped by some short blood-elves who cursed loudly. Aime and Geryan followed after and stopped right before the tall creature. When they looked up their necks didn't really like it.  
  
"We need your help, Dweller" Esstel said not even brothering to look up. He wasn't used with the thought of being short.  
  
The tall creature called Dweller looked around and then motioned for the three of them to follow him. "Tresy!" Aime shout back to where she thought the demon to be. "Get your little ass here!!"  
  
Then the four of them continued forward and Dweller sat down on a rock to be at the same height as the three others.  
  
Geryan tried to scout for Tresy in the middle of the elves. When he noticed two cat ears he knew who it was. He sighed and turned for the others.  
  
"For what do you need my help?" Dweller asked from Esstel.  
  
"We want to get to the very bottom of hell" Esstel explained and made the Dweller's eyes widen.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I hadn't downloaded it for reason and another. I fear I'm not able to get really any chapter here during the summer cause I'm not at home that much.  
  
Right after I have downloaded this I'll go and download some pictures of the characters in this story. Then you'll get a picture of them. Check out the link in my bio.  
  
You might notice that I like to creatures with red hair. All dreamers have red hairs (Esstel & Yaress) and then also this Dweller and his race as well blood elves. Blood elves and Dweller are originally from different story than the seven other that are originally mine (Esstel, Yaress, Aime, Urma, Tresy, Geryan and AL).  
  
About Kirara being girl... I know that, but I'm Finnish and we do not use different meanings for male and female like she and he. We have only one word for both, hän. That is why I have many mistakes when using she and he cause I do not always remember to think of them when writing. I usually don't notice my mistakes in texts when I read them trough as well so I'm sorry if there are some confusing stuff because of this.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
